


Mother's Day

by waddiwasiwitch



Series: The Mustang Family Collection [9]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: Roy and his son, Maes, prepare a surprise breakfast in bed for Riza. A short drabble.





	Mother's Day

**Mother's Day**

 

“Mother’s Day?” The boy’s eyes grew wide. “Is it Mommy’s birthday?”

 

Roy ruffled his son’s hair. “It’s not her birthday, Maes, but it is a special day for all Moms, which is why Grandma is coming over for dinner.”

 

Maes nodded. “Can I have cake?” 

 

“We’ll see.” Roy smiled and bopped his son’s nose. “Firstly, you’re going to help me make breakfast in bed for Mom. Then after our breakfast, we’re going to the florists to collect the flowers I ordered.” He bent down on his haunches to Maes’ level. “Are you willing to accept this mission, Cadet Mustang?”

 

“Yes, Daddy.”

 

Roy stood up and went over to the fridge. “Great!” He took out the container of orange juice and handed it to Maes. “How about you pour Mom a glass? The glasses are on the table.”

 

The boy inclined his head and Roy watched as he carefully poured the orange juice into the glass, a little spilling onto the table as he did so. Maes beamed at Roy, proud of his accomplishment.

 

“Well done, kiddo.” Roy checked the scrambled eggs on the hob. He stirred the contents and hummed satisfied at the consistency. “Looks like these are done.”

 

Maes hopped up on one of the chairs and watched Roy as he poured some scrambled eggs onto a plate and placed some soda bread on the side. Smiling, he searched for the tray. He located it under the sink and he gave it a quick wipe of a cloth. He put the plates on the tray along with a small vase with daisies he had taken from the garden. Finally, he added the card.

 

“You ready to surprise Mom?”

 

His son had his hands on either side of his chair, looking ready to spring up any second, and Roy chuckled. “C’ mon, bring me the orange juice.”

 

The boy giggled and turned around to take the glass. Running over to his father, he placed it carefully on the tray. 

 

Roy nodded in approval. “The next job is a really important one, kiddo. Can you open the doors for me?”

 

“Ok, Dad.”

 

The boy burst into the corridor and Roy followed him as he skipped to the door of his and Riza’s bedroom. 

 

“Wait up!”

 

Maes paused, his hand on the door handle. Their son was a bundle of energy, either his mind or his body was busy. Maes Mustang didn’t believe in taking it easy. He wondered if he was this much of a handful when Chris took him.

 

“Go on,” Roy said when he caught up. 

 

“Happy Mother’s Day, Mom.”

 

Roy leaned against the door frame and took in his wife’s tousled hair. 

 

Riza cracked an eye open, then the other. Her lips twitched upward. “Good morning, my two favourite boys.”

 

He chuckled thinking it was a good thing Hayate was out of the room or might have been very offended.

 

Maes sat on the edge of the bed. “I made you breakfast.”

 

A small, amused smile on her face, she lifted an eyebrow. “Is that so?”

 

“Dad helped. I couldn’t make eggs.”

 

Roy put the tray down beside her and brushed her bangs from her face. “Happy Mother’s Day.” 

 

She grabbed his hand and planted a kiss on his palm. Releasing his hand, she sat up and stretched her arms. 

 

Maes burrowed in under one arm and she smiled. “I think it’s going to be a wonderful day.”

 

**Fin**


End file.
